


지금, 좋아해 (Now, I like it)

by daisy_illusive



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HaSeul nunca había estado interesada en el amor… hasta que Vivian entró por la puerta de su habitación —y la de su corazón— para quedarse





	지금, 좋아해 (Now, I like it)

**Author's Note:**

> —Puede que de la dulzura os suba el azúcar, tenedlo controlado por si acaso sucede una tragedia o algo (?)  
> —Es el primer fic que escribo de LOONA —y el primer yuri en bastante tiempo— pero tenía muchas ganas de empezar a escribir sobre estas niñas y este es el resultado. Espero que os guste.

            La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de las luces cambiantes que procedían del brillo de la pantalla del ordenador, y lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo de los diálogos y la música de la película que las dos chicas estaban viendo, reclinadas sobre la cama de la menor de las dos. HaSeul no había parado de bostezar desde el inicio de la película porque llevaba desde muy temprano fuera de la cama, pero Vivian se había empeñado en que tenían que verla ese día o sino, lo acabarían dejando y no la verían nunca. La menor no sabía cómo se las apañaba, pero siempre acababa haciendo todo lo que ésta le pedía, aunque no le molestaba realmente.

 

            HaSeul estaba cansada, pero aun así, poco a poco se había ido metiendo en la trama de la película y había acabado totalmente inmersa en ella, tan inmersa, que no se dio ni cuenta de que a su lado, Vivian había acabado por dormirse a mitad. Solo se percató de que la chica dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando finalmente acabó la película y le fue a preguntar qué le había parecido. En ese momento, HaSeul no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente porque aunque Vivian era un año mayor que ella, se comportaba como si fuera bastante menor y la mayoría de las veces era demasiado adorable, como en ese instante.

 

            La chica terminó apagando su ordenador y dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo, tratando de no despertar a Vivian, para después acurrucarse bajo las sábanas junto a ella. No era la primera vez que compartían cama porque en muchas ocasiones les había pasado algo parecido y una se quedaba dormida en la cama de la otra, así que, aunque realmente no se conocieran de tanto tiempo, no importaba demasiado. Después de todo, ambas eran chicas y aunque Vivian fuera preciosa, HaSeul estaba totalmente segura de que entre ellas no iba a suceder nada.

 

            No obstante, aquella noche, fue la primera que HaSeul no pudo dormir a pesar de que se caía de sueño precisamente porque se encontraba en la misma cama que Vivian y se quedó toda la noche despierta, observando el perfil de la mayor y escuchando su suave respiración.

 

~.~.~

 

            Algunos meses antes, HaSeul se había encontrado con la noticia de que alguien más iba a vivir en su casa a partir de la semana siguiente de boca de su madre mientras desayunaba tranquilamente. Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer porque todavía estaba más despierta que dormida, pero cuando su madre se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro, comenzó a atenderle antes de que ésta se enfadara.

 

            —No me estás escuchando —le había dicho su madre en ese momento.

            —Lo siento —respondió ella—. Sigo dormida, repítemelo, por favor.

            —Esta niña… —murmuró su madre, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado—. En fin, te estaba diciendo que la semana que viene va a comenzar a vivir con nosotros la hija de unos amigos de tu padre y míos —comenzó a explicar de nuevo—. Nuestros amigos de Hong Kong —aclaró—. Fuimos a verlos algunas veces cuando eras más pequeña.

            —Mmmm… creo que me acuerdo vagamente —comentó HaSeul—. Aunque no estoy muy segura. ¿Por qué se viene a vivir su hija aquí?

            —Bueno, eras muy pequeña, es normal que no lo recuerdes bien —sonrió la mujer—. Y Vivian viene porque ha sido admitida en la universidad de Ansan y no tiene dinero suficiente para poder pagarse un alojamiento por aquí, así que, sus padres nos lo pidieron como favor y no hemos podido negarnos. No te importa, ¿verdad?

            —No. Supongo que no —contestó—. ¿Dónde se va a quedar? Nuestro piso no es que sea demasiado grande.

            —Se quedará en tu habitación —le dijo, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos—. En estos días traerán una litera para que tengáis espacio para las dos y tendrás que arreglar tu armario para que quepa la ropa de Vivian.

            —Pero mamá… —replicó por primera vez en la conversación porque no le parecía bien tener que compartir su espacio personal con alguien más.

            —Ni peros ni peras, Jo HaSeul —la cortó su madre—. Es una invitada, no querrás que viva en el salón.

            —No, pero…

            —Entonces no hay más que hablar —zanjó la conversación—. Espero que te portes bien con ella y que os podáis llevar bien, sois más o menos de la misma edad.

 

            Y tras decir aquello se había levantado de la mesa y se había ido de la cocina casi sin darle tiempo a HaSeul a reaccionar.

 

~.~.~ 

 

            HaSeul y Vivian estaban en el salón de la casa de la primera cada una enfocada en lo que debía de hacer sin molestar a la otra. Habían aprovechado para estar en aquel lugar trabajando porque no había nadie en casa y en la habitación, aunque había espacio, no podían estar tan cómodas como lo estaban en aquel lugar. Ambas hacían trabajos que les habían mandado sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra y sin molestarse, pero HaSeul no podía evitar de vez en cuando separar la mirada de la pantalla de su portátil para posarla sobre Vivian, porque cuando la chica se concentraba, ponía una expresión completamente adorable en su rostro. La menor se había caracterizado siempre por concentrarse en las cosas que hacía sin perder el hilo a no ser que estuviera demasiado cansada y en esos momentos no estaba nada cansada, por lo que no entendía por qué no podía dejar de mirar la expresión de Vivian.

 

            Aquello ya le había sucedido en diversas ocasiones desde que ésta había llegado a su casa tiempo atrás, pero HaSeul no le había dado demasiada importancia. Vivian era muy mona y no era nada malo ni un delito quedarse embobada mirándola, significara aquello lo que significara.

 

~.~.~

 

            Había sido un día como cualquier otro en la vida de HaSeul cuando Vivian entró en su habitación y en su vida. La chica había estado trabajando en la cafetería de sus tíos unas horas para cubrir a su prima en su día libre y después había dado una vuelta con sus amigas antes de volver a casa. No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal y HaSeul ya se había acostumbrado incluso a aquella nueva distribución de su habitación en la que ya se notaba que próximamente iban a vivir dos personas y no solo una como hasta el momento. Sin embargo, la chica no sabía que aquel día, todo iba a cambiar para ella cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta y concedió el permiso para entrar.

 

            Cuando se abrió la puerta, lentamente y solo un poco, HaSeul no se esperaba que por el quicio apareciera una cabeza de una chica de pelo color rosa chicle con un rostro sonriente que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes.

            —Hola, soy Vivian —le había dicho le chica con un marcado acento—. A partir de ahora viviré aquí contigo, no te importa, ¿verdad?

 

            HaSeul no se había acordado para nada de que aquel día era el día en el que llegaba la hija de los amigos de sus padres —o igual es que su madre no se lo había dicho, porque si no se acordaría de algo tan importante como aquello—, por lo que se quedó durante unos momentos sin habla y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho a mil por hora por el sobresalto. Sin embargo, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa inicial, se levantó de la cama en la que estaba tumbada y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

 

            —Bienvenida —dijo—. Yo soy HaSeul.

            —Lo sé —respondió la otra—. Antes éramos amigas, así que me gustaría ser tu amiga otra vez.

 

            Y sin que HaSeul pudiera hacer nada o decir nada, la chica se había acercado a ella los pasos que las separaban y se había lanzado a sus brazos como si realmente se acordara de aquel tiempo de su niñez y realmente la hubiera echado tanto de menos. HaSeul no supo cómo corresponder aquel abrazo, pero se sintió contagiada de la energía positiva de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír. En aquel momento, HaSeul no sabía cómo cambiaría su vida la llegada de Vivian a ella, ni siquiera lo intuía.

 

~.~.~ 

 

            HaSeul estaba aquel día tranquilamente en casa, con el chándal y un moño desordenado recogiéndole el pelo porque hacía demasiado calor como para tenerlo suelto. Ya no tenía ningún pensamiento de salir de casa aquel día y se había puesto a hacer un trabajo que tenía que entregar a la siguiente semana, por lo que no estaba atenta a nada más que al documento de Word que iba rellenando poco a poco con palabras, deseando llegar al mínimo establecido para poder relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó cómo su teléfono móvil sonaba, no pudo evitar desviar la atención de la pantalla del portátil para ponerla en la del móvil, viendo que la que la llamaba era Vivian.

 

            Con una sonrisa, la chica cogió el teléfono y descolgó la llamada mientras con una sola mano trataba de terminar la frase que estaba escribiendo para que no se le fuera de la mente.

 

            —Dime, Vivian —dijo alegremente.

            —HaSeul… —murmuró la otra en voz baja—. No te rías de mí, pero me he ido a patinar antes y ahora no sé cómo volver a casa, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? No creo que esté en un lugar demasiado recomendable.

            —Mándame la ubicación y voy para allá.

 

            La chica apenas escuchó la confirmación de Vivian al otro lado de la línea cuando ya estaba saliendo de su habitación corriendo tal y como estaba. No había atravesado siquiera la puerta de su casa cuando le había llegado el mensaje de la ubicación de la mayor y a HaSeul se le encogió el corazón. No sabía cómo se las había podido apañar, pero Vivian había acabado en un barrio que realmente no era muy recomendable. No estaba muy lejos, así que se daría prisa en encontrar a la chica antes de que pudiera pasarle nada malo.

 

            Por ese motivo, HaSeul se colocó las zapatillas de deporte buenas y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar en el que la mayor se encontraba. No tardó ni media hora en llegar a ese sitio, pero cuando lo hizo, el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el agobio que había sentido en su corazón durante todo el recorrido, no fueron nada cuando vio cómo la chica se encontraba acorralada contra la pared de un edificio por un chico. HaSeul nunca se había caracterizado por ser demasiado valiente, pero en aquella situación, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, se sintió la persona más valiente del mundo.

 

            —He llamado a la policía —dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo—, así que si no quieres meterte en ningún problema, será mejor que te alejes de ella.

 

            El chico se giró hacia HaSeul y ésta puso su mejor expresión de psicópata en potencia, haciendo que el chico se intimidara un poco porque no parecía ser más que un crío algo alto. Por este motivo, la chica acercó a él con paso firme y mirándolo fijamente, sin acobardarse por un segundo hasta que llegó a donde ambos se encontraban. Probando a su suerte, estiró su mano hasta coger a Vivian por la muñeca y la separó de la pared rápidamente, colocándola a su espalda.

 

            —Pareces buen chico —comentó—, no te metas en problemas.

 

            Y después de aquello, echó a andar, siendo seguida por Vivian rápidamente; pero ninguna de las dos echó a correr hasta que no desaparecieron de la vista del muchacho. Sin embargo, en cuando doblaron la esquina, corrieron tan rápido cómo sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta salir de aquel barrio, donde HaSeul se pudo permitir respirar con tranquilidad y ver cómo se encontraba la mayor.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y la chica asintió de forma enérgica.

            —Gracias a ti —respondió abrazándose a ella fuertemente—. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no llega a ser por ti.

 

            HaSeul ya no sentía la opresión en el pecho ni el miedo por Vivian que había sentido desde que había recibido su llamada, en cambio, esa opresión fue reemplazada por un golpeteo rítmico de su corazón, alegre por ver que la mayor se encontraba en perfecto estado.

 

~.~.~ 

 

            Hacía dos años que había sucedido el incidente con su ex novio. Habían sido dos años, pero HaSeul no había podido olvidarlo porque algo como aquello era imposible de olvidar. Habían estado saliendo juntos durante algunos meses y habían barajado la posibilidad incluso de acostarse juntos porque se querían muchísimo, al menos, HaSeul lo quería muchísimo y él nunca había dado muestras de lo contrario. Todavía seguían en el instituto, pero ya estaban en el último curso y ambos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para manejar aquella situación, por lo que HaSeul acabó entregándole su virginidad a aquel chico para descubrir poco tiempo después que todo había sido un engaño.

 

            Justo después de acostarse la primera vez, en un hostal de mala muerte a las afueras de Ansan para que nadie pudiera verlos o reconocerlos, su novio comenzó a distanciarse de ella. No le cogía las llamadas, no leía sus mensajes y la evitaba cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos del instituto, pocas semanas después de que esa situación comenzara, HaSeul se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba saliendo con otra chica, cuando ni siquiera había cortado con ella.

 

            En ese momento, se enteró de que el que había sido su novio los últimos meses se dedicaba a buscar a chicas inocentes con las que salir durante un tiempo, enamorarlas y obtener su primera vez para después dejarlas tiradas como si fueran un pañuelo usado que ya no iban a tocar más e ir en busca de una nueva víctima. HaSeul se vengó de aquel chico exponiendo algunos de sus trapos sucios por toda la escuela para que todo el mundo los supiera y después de eso se había jurado que jamás se iba a enamorar más, porque aunque para él era solo un juego, ella había estado enamorada.

 

            Por ese motivo, HaSeul no había vuelto a creer en el amor y, por ese motivo, cada vez que sentía cómo su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada, lo achacaba a cualquier otra cosa antes que al amor. De aquella forma, estaría protegida siempre contra las personas que quisieran hacerle daño de alguna manera… aunque también, de aquella forma, se cegaba completamente ante aquel maravilloso sentimiento y ante la persona que se lo provocaba.

 

~.~.~

 

            Después de lo que había sucedido la semana anterior y de lo mal que lo había pasado HaSeul creyendo que a Vivian le podía suceder algo malo, la chica había comenzado a cuestionarse qué era la mayor para ella. Obviamente, la primera respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza fue que ambas se habían hecho cercanas y habían acabado siendo amigas y que, como amigas, no quería que a Vivian le sucediera algo… pero aquello no explicaba la opresión en el pecho que había sentido mientras corría hacia ella y sobre todo cuando la había visto rodeada de chicos que no tenían buenas intenciones.

 

            Por aquel motivo, HaSeul había seguido cuestionándose una y otra vez aquello mismo, para esclarecerlo todo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las respuestas que su cerebro le ofrecía le parecían completamente satisfactorias, ninguna de ellas explicaba absolutamente todo y ninguna de ellas incluía sentimientos. Pero la chica estaba totalmente segura de que ella no sentía nada fuera de lo normal con respecto a Vivian, nada que no sintiera con ninguna de sus otras amigas. Porque HaSeul estaba completamente obviando la posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de Vivian.

 

            Había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que se había enamorado y desde que le habían hecho tanto daño, pero HaSeul seguía totalmente cerrada al amor de forma lógica. No obstante, viendo que no había ninguna explicación plausible para explicar el motivo por el cual su corazón latía de forma acelerada cada vez que estaba con Vivian o cómo no podía evitar parar de mirarla cuando se concentraba porque ponía una expresión completamente adorable o cómo había sufrido sabiendo que la mayor estaba en peligro, a HaSeul no le quedó más remedio que dejar de negar lo que era tan obvio.

 

Y en el momento en el que HaSeul dejó de negarse al amor se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de Vivian a pesar de que ésta no había hecho nada especial para ganarse su corazón. Hacía dos años que había odiado aquel sentimiento… pero ahora, gracias a ella, le comenzaba a gustar de nuevo.

 

~.~.~ 

 

            —Bien, como vamos a compartir juntas esta habitación durante los próximos tiempos, creo que es nuestro deber conocer las cosas que nos gustan y disgustan para no molestarnos la una a la otra —comentó HaSeul, mirando fijamente a la chica que se encontraba ante ella—. ¿Te parece bien que nos vayamos haciendo preguntas la una a la otra o algo así?

            —Me parece bien —respondió Vivian.

 

            Solo hacía unos pocos días que Vivian se había mudado a su habitación y aquel era el primer fin de semana que pasaban juntas, por lo que era el primer momento real que tenían para tratar de conocerse la una a la otra desde que la mayor había llegado desde Hong Kong. Por eso, HaSeul quería aprovechar aquel momento para comenzar a dejar las cosas claras y que no hubiera ningún malentendido entre ellas y para poder evitar peleas innecesarias que no sabían que le molestara a la otra porque no se conocían. Así que, aquella noche y madrugada la aprovecharon para aquel menester y estuvieron haciéndose preguntas la una a la otra.

 

            Así HaSeul pudo saber que a Vivian le molestaba la luz para dormir, por lo que siempre tenían que estar las persianas bajadas y que le gustaba el contacto físico, por lo que de vez en cuando la abrazaría si no tenía ningún problema. También aprendió que le encantaban los animales, que le gustaba mucho hacerse fotos porque había trabajado como modelo en sus ratos libres en su ciudad natal, que su color favorito era el rosa —por algo se había tintado el pelo de ese color— y que le encantaba salir a patinar.

 

            —Hay una última cosa, pero… —le había dicho la chica, titubeante, como si no supiera realmente si debía decirlo o no.

            —Puedes decir lo que sea, tranquila —respondió HaSeul—. Yo he dicho que suelo cantar mientras estoy dormida, no creo que sea algo peor que eso.

 

            Le había sonreído tras aquello, tratando de darle ánimos y Vivian había correspondido aquella sonrisa de forma tímida antes de coger aire para hablar.

 

            —Me gustan las mujeres.

 

            HaSeul no se lo esperaba para nada, de hecho se esperaba algo como que era sonámbula o que cuando bebía alcohol mordía como le pasaba a una amiga suya, pero aparte de la sorpresa inicial, la chica no se sintió molesta por aquello. Ya estaban en el siglo XXI, los tiempos estaban cambiando y las mentalidades también incluso en Corea del Sur, por lo que no había ningún problema con aquello.

 

            —Te pueden gustar las mujeres o las piedras —respondió con una sonrisa—, a mí no me molesta lo que te atraiga ni me voy a sentir incómoda contigo por ello, así que no debes preocuparte por nada.

 

            Vivian le había dedicado una enorme sonrisa en aquel momento y después se había lanzado contra su cuerpo para darle un abrazo fuerte diciéndole “gracias” una y otra vez, realmente agradecida. HaSeul sabía que la homosexualidad no estaba demasiado bien vista, así que suponía que la chica lo había debido de pasar mal debido a ello, por lo que le devolvió aquel abrazo fuertemente, ignorando de forma deliberada la rapidez con la que latía su corazón dentro de su propio pecho.

 

~.~.~ 

 

            Habían pasado demasiados meses desde la llegada de Vivian a la casa de los Jo y en esos meses habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellas, tantas, que para HaSeul la chica había pasado de ser una completa desconocida, a ser su amiga y, en aquellos momentos, a ser la persona por la que sentía algo bastante profundo. Años atrás se había jurado que jamás se iba a volver a enamorar de nadie, pero Vivian le había roto todos los esquemas sin proponérselo siquiera y HaSeul había caído rendida a sus pies sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar dar marcha atrás. Habían pasado tantos meses que ya habían llegado las vacaciones de verano y Vivian se iba a ir en unos días a Hong Kong a pasar con sus padres unas semanas antes de regresar a Corea para continuar con sus estudios.

 

            Desde que Haseul se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, había estado tratando de ver si la mayor podía sentir algo por ella o no, pero Vivian era tan enigmática que no había podido descifrar sus expresiones o sus reacciones cuando estaba con ella, así que no había podido descubrir si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no. No obstante, sabiendo que la chica se iba a ir y que no la iba a volver a ver en un tiempo —y que probablemente pudiera irse de su casa para vivir en una residencia de estudiantes haciendo que no pudieran verse de forma frecuente— HaSeul quería decirle al menos cómo se sentía, aunque eso supusiera que la relación entre ellas se enrareciera.

 

            Por eso, la chica aprovechó un día que estaban en la habitación que compartían sin hacer absolutamente nada para comenzar a hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

 

            —¿Sabes Vivian? —dijo, llamando su atención—. Desde que mi exnovio me utilizó me juré que jamás volvería a creer en el amor, que nunca me enamoraría de nadie.

            —Pero el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito —fue la respuesta que le dio la otra.

            —Solo si es correspondido —comentó y después suspiró—, pero por mucho que me propuse no enamorarme de nadie, al final no he podido parar el sentimiento cuando éste ha aparecido.

            —¿Qué?

 

            En ese momento, Vivian se levantó de su cama y corriendo fue a la de HaSeul, sentándose frente a ella con expresión confusa, probablemente no entendiendo cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien cuando prácticamente solo salía de casa para ir a clases y cuando se pasaba los días junto a ella. La menor no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello y preparar su corazón para un inminente rechazo antes de seguir hablando.

 

            —Así que… muchas gracias por recordarme lo maravilloso que es este sentimiento, Vivian —confesó.

 

            La expresión de la chica fue de absoluta incomprensión durante algunos segundos, pero a medida que fue procesando lo que había dicho HaSeul, una sonrisa encantadora se extendió por sus labios, haciendo que a la menor le diera un vuelco el corazón.

 

            —¿Por qué no me dijiste que a ti también te gustaban las mujeres? —fue lo que preguntó Vivian.

            —Porque tú eres la primera —respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de la otra se hiciera mucho más amplia.

            —Entonces… ¿te gusto? —HaSeul asintió—. ¿Y te será raro que te diga que me gustaste desde el momento en el que entré a tu habitación?

            —No —contestó—, porque puede que a mí también me empezaras a gustar desde ese mismo instante.

            —¿Te gustaría… intentarlo? —le cuestionó entonces Vivian, casi con miedo a recibir una negativa.

            —Me encantaría.

**Author's Note:**

> —Como habréis podido comprobar la historia se basa en escenas del presente, mezcladas con escenas del pasado. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro a qué tiempo pertenece cada escena, pero por si acaso, las impares son las del presente y las pares del pasado.  
> —Quiero decir que en mi documento de word en el ordenador tengo como separador de escenas una cosita muy cuqui con un ciervo y un pajarito, pero aquí no he sabido ponerlo y lloro.  
> —Realmente cuando empecé a escribir el fanfic no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser como finalmente ha sido, pero para ser el primero que escribo de LOONA y para no tener tampoco demasiada información sobre ellas (aparte de la que se ve y/o intuye en los vídeos de LOONA TV), estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, así que espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.


End file.
